In a conventional vehicle use air-conditioner of an automobile etc., to obtain a driving force of a compressor from a driving source of an engine, after an engine stopping, the air-conditioner does not work to function. Further, in a case of an electric driving system air-conditioner, since the air-conditioner is used to connect to a power supply of a battery, a consumption of electric power becomes excessively large and it is impossible to use the air-conditioner during a long time.
As an automobile use cooling apparatus, which utilizes an ice making and a thermal storage and can be used during an engine stopping time, an ice making system cooling apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,994, for example. In this cooling apparatus, a refrigerator having an ice making function is driven by an auxiliary battery or a battery equipped to the automobile, and a part of water in a cooling water storage container or water solution is frozen and is thermally stored.
During a cooling time, the cooling water in the cooling water storage container is forced to circulate to an air cooling use heat transfer pipe installed to an air cooling room using an electric driven pump. After a heat exchange has been carried out between the cooling water and air being sent to the air cooling room using an air blower fan, and after a heat exchange has been carried out between the cold air and the air being sent in the air cooling room, the cold air is discharged to the air cooling room outside, then the cooling in the automobile is carried out.
However, since the above stated ice making use refrigerator is driven by the battery, it is limited to one having a low refrigerating function or a consumption of electric power, and, during the thermal storage time, before the cooling water storage container has frozen completely, since it is necessary to stop the refrigerator, it is impossible to obtain an effective thermal storage.
Further, during the cooling time, in addition to the air blower fan, since it is necessary to drive the electric driven pump for circulating full-time the cooling water by the electric power from the battery, it causes the trouble in which the consumption of electric power during the cooling time becomes high.
Further, for a use except for the automobile, as an apparatus for cooling by giving a cold heat haven by a cold heat material such as the ices, for example, there is a handy type cooling apparatus shown in Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei 2-97830 and Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei 10-213330.
In the former apparatus, the cold water obtained by fusing the ices stored in an ice box is utilized as a cold heat source but this has no ice making function. In the latter apparatus, utilizing the late-night broadcasting, by flowing continuously water on an ice making plate an ice plate is formed and an outside air is forced to pass through the spaces of the peeled and crushed ices by the air blower fan and then a direct cooling is performed.
The above stated apparatuses do not aim to use the air-conditioning of the automobile, etc., and in the former apparatus it is necessary to add ice to the ice box, and the latter apparatus has a complicated structural ice making machine.
Since it is necessary to install a pump for circulating continuously the water and a means for peeling and crushing the plate like ices from the ice making plate, a quantity of electric power used becomes high, and further it is necessary to discharge the water, which is generated by condensing the moisture content in air; accordingly, it cannot be suitably used for the operating room in the automobile.
As a result, the main problem resides in that during the vehicle running time of the automobile, etc., how is the thermal storage performed, and after stopping the engine, how is the cooling function provided in the operation room or a napping room only using a small electric power supply from the battery.
The present invention can solve the above stated problems, and in particular the thermal storage and the cooling for the automobile is provided simply with a minimum quantity of electric power consumption, and an idling of the engine necessary for the cooling during the automobile stopping time can be avoided.